1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge dispensing magazines, and more particularly to improvements in such magazines for expanding the capacity thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasing the capacity of a cartridge dispenser has been subject to many improvements in the past. Heretofor most improvements were either in the configuration of the dispensing spring or similar device or in the receiving structure of the magazine itself. In each instance, however, most prior art improvements were directed at dispensing of cartridges of a particular caliber and the improvements in one were therefore often not adaptable to larger or smaller caliber magazines.
Concurrently, various improvements in the dispensing structure of the magazine itself have occurred with the result that the structure of the dispensing end of the magazine has assumed very specific shapes, each improvement dictating specific modifications to that shape. Accordingly, the practice in the prior art has been such that the whole magazine structure is specifically adapted for use with a particular firearm. As various firearm manufacturers adopt specific breech or chamber configurations added proliferation of magazines having singular use only is bound to occur.
It is to be noted, however, that the only part of a cartridge magazine which is uniquely adapted for a particular firearm is the dispensing part or the part exposing the cartridges for pick up by the bolt. The remainder of the magazine is usually either exposed or is located within confines which are not critical to the operation of the firearm. Accordingly, adaptation of the whole magazine to a singular firearm increases the cost of tooling and more particularly entails the production of many redundant articles which, because of a single feature, cannot be interchanged.
In addition, the use of automated firearms is quickly gaining very wide acceptance both amongst the military and in private use. In each instance a larger consumption of cartridges is entailed and the desired features of increasing magazine capacity and reducing the number of magazines required are regularly sought out. Heretofor the capacity of the magazine has been limited by the stroke of the forcing or advancing device which dispenses the cartridges. Most often this is done by way of a spring which is inherently limited in the dimensions of the stroke, and magazine lengths acceptable by military standards.